


Unforseen Circumstances

by Blue_Five



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is everything ... but can it overcome a Nightmare that destroys the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforseen Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DFW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFW/gifts).



_ **SURVIVAL & HEAT** _

“ _STILES!”_

Derek Hale bolts upright with a hoarse scream. He shakes uncontrollably for a moment, hand outstretched into the darkness ... fingers straining, grasping. His mind slowly catches up to reality and he freezes, listening. Derek silently curses the dream that plagues him even now – six months since the world ended. Derek hears nothing and, after a moment to gather his thoughts, gets up to do a perimeter check of the house.

House – the term Derek loosely uses to describe the burned-out husk of what had once been his family home in the Beacon Hills Preserve. Derek remembers returning to the familiar when fleeing the town to escape the chaos of the Nightmare’s first day. Derek found his childhood home in flames and his family dead.

Derek closes his eyes tightly, wishing he could somehow block out the mental images that threaten to reduce him to a weeping mess. The fire had been the least of the horrors that Derek found on his return. A neat row of dirt mounds beside the house indicates what he witnessed. Derek visits the graves daily. He doesn’t think about what he had to do to ensure the final peace of his loved ones.

Derek finishes his walk through the house, goes to his crow’s nest, and scans the surrounding forest with his night-vision binoculars. He sees dim movement farther into the trees but knows his traps are checked and triple-checked. He will know if intruders manage to get close enough to be a threat. Derek returns to his makeshift bed and after a long while manages to fall asleep.

* * *

Jackson Whittemore pants, struggling to pull air into his lungs. He’s grateful that he's always been active and that he chose a sport like lacrosse. He has the stamina to maintain a steady, ground-eating run. Unfortunately, he’s been running for so long, he's rapidly approaching exhaustion. He wants to stop. He knows if he does he will probably die. If the Infected don’t take him down, the scent-drunk alphas chasing him will probably kill him out of spite for daring to refuse them _and_ managing to escape before they could gang rape him. To complicate matters, Jackson feels changes happening in his omega body. He knows his long-avoided heat is about to flood him with the chemical cocktail that will render him completely submissive to _any_ alphas. In that state, Jackson knows with certainty he’ll agree to cut his own throat as long as the alpha promises to fuck him senseless first.

Jackson sees a dark shape that vaguely resembles a house through the trees. Memory tells him that it belongs to the Hales; the family that owns all the land that makes up the Preserve. At least they did _before –_ before the world went insane. Before his mate, Lydia – Jackson shoves that thought to the dark recesses in the back of his mind. He buries everything about the Nightmare that he doesn’t want to face. Ignoring everything that weakens him is how Jackson survives and manages to stay sane while he does.

He blinks as stinging sweat drips into his blue-green eyes. Dawn comes too soon and Jackson wants to be in hiding before it does. He pauses behind a small cluster of trees and listens but hears nothing moving in the forest. Jackson thinks the alphas gave up chasing him into the dark trees. It’s hard to see even with the full moon and the Infected are quick if they see prey. Jackson expects an attack before he reaches to the dubious safety of the dilapidated house but he knows he has to try. He thanks God that the Infected have no sense of smell otherwise his intensifying omega pheromones would be screaming his location like a neon sign.

Taking a deep breath, Jackson runs for the house. He gets within a few feet before he’s jerked upside-down to hang from a rigged tree limb. He swings and spins in the air.

 _No no no … oh fuck … no!_ Jackson thinks wildly.

Jackson fights to reach the rope that hold him trapped. It’s been soaked to make the knot pull tight – he won’t get down unless he cuts himself down. Unfortunately, when he went ass over teakettle his knife slipped the sheath at his waist. He sees it glinting below his head in the moonlight.

Jackson forces himself to relax. He survives because he is capable of _thinking_ , not just _reacting_ like a hysterical omega. Jackson spreads out his arms and legs to slow his swing a little. He forces his breathing to calm and he considers his situation. Craning his neck, Jackson wonders if he can slip out of his boot to free his foot. He’s frowning in concentration when his heat slams into him like a battering ram.

Normal heats are gradual but Jackson artificially suppressed his until only a few days prior. His body releases an overwhelming wash of hormones that reduce his higher brain functions to a single imperative – find an alpha and let said alpha breed him. Suddenly shaking like a leaf, Jackson feels his body temperature rising. He whimpers and fights to retain some semblance of control, but he’s oh so very wet and aching. His considering, intelligent mind devolves and Jackson becomes what he would give anything to not be – an omega in heat, incapable of independent thought. He fights but eventually Jackson can do nothing but give into the drive to submit to an alpha. _Any_ alpha.

“Please, please let go … gotta find alpha … let go … please let go … gotta find alpha … gotta gotta find alpha … oh god let go!” Jackson’s voice rises as he claws uselessly at the rope and whines desperately into the darkness.

* * *

Derek jerks out of his sleep at a voice shouting outside the house. Scrambling to grab his binoculars, he looks out into the dark and sees a struggling body hanging in one of the rope tree traps. Derek squints and frowns – the body isn’t moving in the jerky movements of the Infected. And the Infected don’t talk … it’s a human. Derek grabs his machete and races outside before the fool’s shouting brings an entire herd of Infected to them.

Derek barely gets out the front door when the most amazingly wonderful smell fills his nose – an omega in heat. He stumbles and falls down the front steps, suddenly having forgotten how to walk. Derek groans. He’s fucked six ways from Sunday – he's an alpha and an omega heat will shut his higher brain functions down ... he won't be able to focus on anything but breeding. Already he doesn't care much about concentrating on all the little details that are required for survival. Derek knows this is suicidal but he continues to put one foot in front of the other and heads straight to the writhing figure. He sees that the omega register his presence. In any other circumstance, it would be laughable the way the omega reaches for him, making 'grabby hands'. Right now, all Derek wants to do is reach back.

Jackson’s eyes widen when he scents the alpha. Twisting around, he can just make out a tall, well-built man stumbling down the porch steps of the house and then _running_ toward him. Instinct snaps into place in Jackson’s brain and he’s effectively claimed. Like a baby duck, he imprints on the alpha. No other alpha will do ... unless this alpha tells him to submit to others. Jackson groans at the thought of servicing several alphas. Outside his heat, Jackson finds the idea horrifying. In heat, Jackson’s biology tells him to accept and obey. He’ll do whatever the alpha wants and never mind his own safety.

“ _Alpha … please, alpha …”_ Jackson feels total disgust at himself for the mewling and begging – but it’s very faint and it disappears the minute Derek kisses him.

Derek holds onto his control by the flimsiest of grips. He wants this omega like any alpha would want an omega in full-blown heat but he cannot let go completely of all his survival instincts. The omega threatens to bring Infected if he keeps talking loudly so he kisses the young man to shut him up. Derek knows the omega still has enough presence of mind to do simple tasks so he presses his lips to Jackson’s ear.

“I’m going to cut you down … no noise … don’t let me hear you fucking breathe, ok?”

Jackson falls remarkably silent and Derek thanks heaven God hardwired omegas to obey without question when given an alpha order. He cuts the rope and finds himself with an armful of omega. Derek manages to put the omega down and make him stay while he resets the trap. Later, he will not know how he had the wherewithal to do it. Later, Derek will wonder how he remembers to reset the trap. As he works, the omega's scent is growing insanely strong. Finished, Derek looks at Jackson who is trembling from head to toe and can’t take his eyes off Derek. The young man's hands clench and unclench at his sides and he’s nearly chewed his lip bloody trying to stay quiet. Alpha commands are powerful things … especially for an omega whose entire body is screaming submit and obey. Derek motions for the omega to follow him, which he does with alacrity. Once in the door, Derek pulls the man upstairs to his ‘bedroom’ and throws him down on the mattress he’s been sleeping on.

Derek's control dissipates along with the omega's. Derek tells him to undress and is a little stunned by how quickly the body on the mattress is naked. He strips as well, sends a prayer that nothing attacks them for a while and stretches out over the omega. He wants to take and taste the gorgeous body being offered to him.

Jackson gasps when his erection brushes against the alpha’s. He spreads his legs and the alpha slots himself between his thighs. Jackson moans very softly and feels a sharp bite on his jaw for it. He falls silent and another surge of pleasure rewards him. Obey the alpha. It’s a lesson every omega learns early in life and Jackson is the best at everything he does. He intends on being the best, most obedient and submissive omega this alpha has ever taken.

Derek knows how this will go – it’s a sort of rite of passage for young alphas to see an omega through a heat at least once before taking a mate. It was luck or fate that the first omega Derek took was his future mate, Stiles. Derek blinks back sudden tears and pushes the memory aside. He licks the sweat from the omega’s neck and enjoys the way the body under him arches upward, straining to contact every inch of his body.

Derek misses his mate more than he ever dreamed he could miss someone but he can’t stand it any longer. He’s been without his Stiles for six months. He prays his mate will forgive him for this – that he’ll understand there was nothing else to be done.

Jackson dissolves into helpless panting when Derek flips him over and pulls him back onto his cock. The alpha told him to be quiet so he can’t make any noise. Jackson's mouth opens and closes with no sound but in his mind, Jackson is screaming.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Alpha … so good … so hard … more more more! Harder harder harder! Oh God please …_

Derek feels the slick, hot passage envelope him and he barely manages to stifle a loud moan. He loses that control when the omega’s body suddenly clamps down on him, but not in climax. Derek’s eyes widen as he realizes the omega is watching him over one shoulder. The handsome face is actually _smirking_ as Derek feels the muscles inside the omega’s channel _ripple._ Derek throws his head back with a moan as he begins to thrust in counterpoint. The omega’s body feels too good and he thrusts harder, unable to stop.

Derek comes with a savage growl. His alpha instincts take over and he bites down hard on the muscles in the omega’s back. It’s a claiming bite but Derek doesn’t care – the omega has stolen his reason and all he knows is that he will _not_ let this man go. No other alpha can have him.

“ _Mine_ ,” Derek hisses.

The omega keens, unable to stay silent any longer. Derek grins wolfishly and continues to thrust into the willing body. He can feel the omega’s body tensing and knows once the omega comes, they’ll be chemically bonded if not emotionally. The pleasure and instinct that has overwhelmed them both pushes Jackson over the edge when Derek bites his earlobe and snarls, “You belong to me now.”

Jackson agrees wholeheartedly but silently as his body locks up and he falls into the oblivion of climax. Derek holds the omega against him, whispering claiming words and milking the omega along. He knows a few tricks himself. He allows the omega to come down only a bit before he starts whispering again.

Jackson is slowly drifting down from his orgasm when the alpha – still hard inside him – begins whispering to him.

“You want this, omega … you want _me_ … you want me more than any other alpha, don’t you?” Derek says evenly.

Jackson nods, a pleasant tightening begins in his core. He produces even more slick, his scent mingling with the alpha’s. Derek’s thrusts come slow but steady and Jackson’s body responds. He feels like flint is being struck within him as Derek’s cock moves in and out. Sparks of pleasure center his mind on where he is joined to Derek. Jackson gasps out responses on the beat of the alpha’s thrusts. “Yes … yes … yours … _alpha_ …”

“Say it again,” Derek says. “Say who you belong to …”

Jackson’s head tosses back and forth against Derek’s shoulder. He whines, “ _Y-you … you … I belong to you …_ ”

“Derek.”

Jackson comes without warning, gasping, “ _I belong to you … you … Derek … I belong to Derek … Derek Derek Derek ...”_

Derek smiles as Jackson’s voice devolves into helpless babbling and the young man goes limp with the happy compliant stupor of submission. The omega needs to rest. Derek knows if he kept fucking him, the omega would force his body to keep up until he literally passed out. Fortunately, Derek is nothing if not a gentleman – he always protected and cherished his mate during heats. He doesn’t know this omega but he feels an indescribable tenderness toward the young man who is alone, in heat and most probably terrified out of his mind. Derek makes soft, soothing noises and rolls onto his side with the omega tucked into the curve of his body. They sleep.

* * *

When Derek awakens, he’s on his back and the omega is between his legs, licking and sucking on his very alert cock. Derek swallows a moan as he raises his head to look at the omega. Darkened with desire, blue-green eyes look back at him – there isn’t anything behind them but instinctual need and obedience. Whoever this person is … Derek won’t get anything intelligent out of him until the heat is over. Derek finds he doesn’t mind but he does ask one thing before the omega’s ministrations drive him back into overwhelming lust and they both lose control again.

“What’s your name?”

The omega cocks his head sideways endearingly. Derek knows he probably just confused the young man but finally, the omega seems to drag the knowledge from somewhere in his brain to respond.

“J-jackson,” he whispers.

“Don’t stop, Jackson,” Derek orders as his head falls back on the mattress.

* * *

It’s much later in the afternoon when Derek awakens again. The second round of sex had been … energetic to say the least. Jackson sleeps contentedly on, curled up against Derek’s side. Derek runs his hand through what he can now see is dark blond hair. He smiles as the omega makes a small noise of pleasure in his sleep. Even unconscious, Jackson’s body is telling him his alpha is near and paying attention to him. He watches as the bright eyes blink open sleepily. Jackson raises his head and looks at Derek, offering a shy smile that the alpha suddenly wants to kiss off his face. Every move the omega makes for now will be geared toward enticement. Derek scents the omega’s slick beginning its sweet assault on his nose again.

When Jackson wakes up beside the alpha that claimed him, he is happy. His alpha’s name is Derek and the alpha knows Jackson’s name. His brain won’t let him dissect the situation any farther than that. He knows he’s a good omega because Derek came so hard this morning. Jackson swallowed all of it, not letting a single drop escape. He enjoyed the surprised look on his alpha’s face. Jackson shivers in pleasure at the memory. The only downside to everything is that Derek hasn’t knotted him yet. Jackson wonders why and determines he has to try harder to be knotted before his heat ends in a few hours.

Derek pulls Jackson to him, and then rolls them over until Jackson is beneath him. Derek enters the omega with no preamble this time … Jackson is stretched and more than ready. He enjoys the soft sigh that Jackson makes as their bodies connect again. Derek moves slowly and deliberately within Jackson’s body, pulling more of the faint sighs and gasps out of the omega. He kisses Jackson deeply and murmurs softly to the omega until he can feel Jackson beginning to lose control. Still, Derek maintains the steady pace and Jackson is whimpering now. Derek is too far into his effort to care if someone hears them – exactly what he’d been afraid of but now he can’t be bothered. All he wants is to take Jackson apart and it looks as though he’s well on his way.

“Mine … my omega … you’re mine, Jackson … mine …” Derek croons softly.

Jackson finally can take no more. He comes saying Derek’s name repeatedly. The alpha follows him and this time he knots. Jackson whines and wraps his legs around Derek’s waist when he feels the knot expanding inside him. He wants Derek as deep as he can go … as with his earlier blow-job, he doesn’t want a single drop to escape. He wants to be bred … he needs to be bred. Jackson’s head lolls back as orgasm follows orgasm, reducing him to a softly grunting and moaning creature that knows nothing beyond sensation and heat. Instinct forces him to work his body to its best to milk every bit of seed from the alpha. The ripple trick Jackson knows makes Derek slam his hips into Jackson as if trying to make them physically one.

“Mine.” Derek can say nothing else as he surrenders to the pleasure.

* * *

**PLEASURE'S AFTERMATH**

Jackson wakes up disoriented. He doesn't recognize the scent surrounding him but he knows it's alpha. He feels strong arms and legs wrapped around himself. Flashes of the past two days go through Jackson's mind.

_Oh no ... my heat ... he ... we ..._

Derek blinks and yawns looking around himself. When he realizes that he's wrapped around the omega he rescued from his trap, Derek freezes. He can scent the fear beginning to grow in the omega – in _Jackson_ – Derek corrects mentally.

_Oh god what did I do?_

Derek whispers. “I – you were – we—“

“Always this articulate?” Jackson snarks back just as softly.

“Fuck you, omega,” Derek snarls.

Jackson shakes. “You did … repeatedly if the way this mattress smells is any indication.”

Jackson pulls away from Derek and then hisses at a sharp stinging sensation. At Derek's gasp, Jackson’s head snaps around and locks eyes with the alpha. Jackson knows he's been bitten ... claimed. _Shit._

Derek stares at his bite mark on Jackson's back. He’s about to say something, but hears something outside.

Derek releases Jackson and scrambles up. He pulls on his jeans and walks over to peer out into the surrounding trees. He sees a couple of Infected hanging in his traps which means there will be more moving around. He looks over at Jackson.

“I wouldn’t leave just yet if I were you,” Derek hisses. “Looks like my traps caught a few … there’s probably more …”

Derek breaks off as they hear a noise from downstairs. Derek is across the room in a shot but silently. He picks up his machete from the floor beside the mattress and motions for Jackson to stay put. The omega rolls his eyes and locates his own jeans. He exists because he's been able to hold his own in a fight against Infected. Jackson will be damned if some alpha he doesn't even know tries to 'protect' him.

Derek widens his eyes when they hear the creak of wood below them. He can tell from the omega's – _Jackson's_ – body language that the young man won't accept being left behind in relative safety. Derek points to a wall with a small weapons cache – Jackson moves to it and selects a long-bladed Bowie knife. Hefting it in his hand, Jackson assesses the balance point and grips it firmly. Derek watches and is surprised at the strange prideful surge. He knows it's the claiming ... his alpha instincts are proud to have an omega that is a capable fighter. Jackson notices Derek's gaze softening and feels an inexplicable spark of pleasure. The claim ... he's glad to have pleased his alpha.

Moving to the landing, Derek leads with Jackson just behind him. Sure enough, four Infected have found their way into the house. He indicates a knotted rope tied to one end of the landing. It lets him move between the first and second floors without the stairs. Derek climbs down it quickly and Jackson follows. One of the Infected turns and notices Derek and then the fight is on.

In a weird quirk noticed early during the Nightmare, when Infected are around each other or alone, they move slowly, languorously. Once they see prey, however, they become ruthless hunters that move fast and unerringly to it. Other Infected in the vicinity will do the same regardless of whether they see the movement or not. It’s referred to as a swarm and it can be very deadly. Derek knows Jackson has probably seen as many swarms as he has since the Nightmare started. It’s why Derek retreated to the Preserve. The Infected tend to stay close to densely populated areas … more prey.

Now, Derek surges forward to meet the Infected that attacks. His machete takes the head off quickly. Jackson is behind him. Ducking low and around another Infected, he stabs upward under the chin. The last two come side by side. Derek chops down the first, splitting the skull in half from crown to neck. Jackson buries his blade between the eyes of the last one. Turning, Derek puts his machete through the skull of the first Infected he beheaded. Until the brain is transfixed, the Infected will continue to move and seek to attack. The entire fight took place in eerie silence save for the Infected’s growls and the human’s harsh breathing.

Derek leaves Jackson to keep watch and he checks the rest of the house. He finds the hole the Infected stumbled through and quickly patches it. The trap just beyond that wall has another Infected hanging in it. He sighs and goes back to Jackson.

Softly, he says, “I need to finish off the ones in the traps. Can you drag these out to the front yard? I’ll show you where I dump them.”

Jackson nods. He’s gotten the fourth one outside when he hears a sob. It's soft but it cuts into Jackson's awareness – Derek. Blade out, Jackson quickly runs around the house to find the alpha staring at a snapping, snarling Infected still hanging upside-down. Jackson recognizes Derek’s posture as one seen in others since the Nightmare began. The trapped Infected is someone he knows. When Derek falls to his knees, Jackson knows it was someone Derek loved. Jackson moves beside him and studies the Infected. It's a younger man … his hair is a matted mess of blood, but it was once brown. Eyes the color of whiskey stare wildly at him as the long slender arms reach and claw, trying to reach either of them. Derek is sobbing helplessly, all his fight gone. If the Infected swarmed again, Jackson suspects Derek would not fight. Jackson feels an overwhelming need to comfort and protect his alpha. He wants to fight the feeling but the claiming is too new and strong. Jackson gives in.

“Derek? I’ll take care of --”

“No … no I have to … I have – he was my mate … my Stiles …” Derek says brokenly.

“Derek,” Jackson says, crouching beside Derek. “I – you don’t want to do this yourself if you can avoid it. Let me … please? We can bury him with your family.”

Derek looks into the sincere blue-green eyes and feels an unwelcome pull toward the omega. At the same time, Derek sees honest concern and pain. Somehow, he knows he can trust this omega. _His_ omega.

“You --”

Jackson nods and before he realizes what he’s doing, he gently cups the side of Derek’s face. “I had to … dispatch my own mate when she --. I'm saying, Derek ... you don’t want that memory. Just deal with the ones out front. I’ll take care of your mate, alpha … I promise I’ll be quick.”

Derek shakes and looks miserably at the mindless thing that was once his beloved mate – his laughing, joking, constantly chattering Stiles. He murmurs a good-bye, using the young man’s real name. Derek stumbles away before he can change his mind and clasp his once-mate to him for a last, fatal embrace. He hears Jackson say something and then the all too familiar _thunk!_ of steel through bone and flesh. The snarls stop and Derek collapses again as he feels the bond he shared with Stiles disappear – hiccuping sobs send tears down his face. He’s instinctively quiet about his grief, but it overwhelms him and he finds he can’t move, he can only kneel and cry. Derek slumps into the arms that encircle him from behind and pull him against a strong chest. He listens to the heart beating behind the ribs and turns to clutch at the warmth being offered.

Jackson strokes the dark hair and presses a soft kiss against it. He knows Derek’s grief. His own mate was taken by the fever early in the Nightmare. He remembers learning the hard way what happened to those who died from the fever. Unhappy images flit through his memory as he gently comforts his alpha.

Lydia chased him through the house and Jackson barely managed to fight her to a standstill. He realized the woman he’d loved … the beautiful, red-haired female alpha he’d submitted to with everything in him … was gone. His Lydia had vanished with all her annoying, demanding, haughty mannerisms. The full lips that he’d loved kissing twisted into snarls and her once perfectly manicured hands were curled into claws that would catch and rend.

Jackson wonders if Derek experienced the same thing he did --- the bond he'd shared with Lydia had gone strangely silent when the fever claimed her but it wasn’t until Jackson buried the fireplace poker in her skull that he felt the agonizing tear in his heart and mind. Jackson didn’t move from beside her body for hours after killing her. He packed and left his home after coming to his senses and realizing she would expect him to survive if he could.

Now Jackson offers what comfort he can to the alpha sobbing against him. _His_ alpha. Jackson wonders if he’s being paid back for all those years being an arrogant shit to everyone when he belonged to Lydia.

Derek sniffles and pulls away, wiping at his eyes. “Sor-sorry …”

Jackson releases Derek and shakes his head. “No need … it – not like you’re the only one. Come on, let’s get his grave dug before it gets dark. Those fuckers can wait.” Jackson indicates the pile of corpses in the yard and the dead Infected hanging from the trees.

Derek nods, grateful for the comfort and also for the practical mindset. “Do you … do you mind starting? I’ll cut these down and reset the traps.”

Jackson agrees and Derek finds the shovel for him. He starts breaking the ground, pausing every so often to listen to the woods around him. Being swarmed because he wasn’t paying attention isn’t the way Jackson wants to end this long, miserable day. After a long while, Derek comes over to him. He seems deflated and sad. Jackson hands him the shovel.

“I’ll get your mate,” Jackson says.

Derek looks up, stricken and surprised that Jackson knew he hadn't cut the body down. “No, I should.”

“Derek, just dig the damn hole and let me handle it, ok?” Jackson snaps.

Derek snorts before he can stop himself. Of course he’s stuck in an apocalyptic nightmare with a sarcastic, pushy omega … that he mated during heat and bonded with unintentionally. He grabs the shovel and turns to continue what Jackson started.

Jackson cuts the body of Derek's mate loose and supports the full weight so he can lower Stiles to the ground gently. He regards the motionless body for a moment and then goes into the house. Jackson has no idea how he remembers this … the only time he came through the house previously was in the dark with him so far into his heat he could barely function. But he moves unerringly to the afghan … just one of the thousands decorating houses all over the nation. It's probably a long-ago gift made by an aunt or grandmother with nothing else to do … but it survived the fire that obviously destroyed the house. The yarn melted along the edges but the damage is minimal. It will serve as a winding-cloth. Derek’s mate deserves that much. Jackson finds himself wishing he could do more.

Outside, Jackson carefully wraps the afghan around the body and carries the bundle over to Derek, straining a little under the weight. Derek drops the shovel and takes his mate from Jackson tenderly, lovingly. Fresh tears fall as he lays the shrouded figure nearby and goes back to working on the grave. It takes them several hours to finish and the sun drops closer and closer to the horizon. Derek places his mate in the grave and swallows hard. He can’t smell his mate’s scent … that, along with everything that was Stiles, is gone. He lifts a flap of the afghan to look at the face he loved so deeply from the first minute the kid grinned at him. Derek remembers growling irritably at Stiles and then feeling instant regret when the omega flinched away from him. He'd apologized and they'd been together almost from that moment forward.

Derek notices that Jackson closed the eyes – a kind gesture. Derek feels another surge of gratitude as he realizes that Jackson dispatched Stiles by driving his blade into the brain from under the chin. Except for dark dried blood on the throat, Stiles looks untouched … his body is as whole as it can be for this burial. Derek runs his fingers through the messy, matted hair and then along the stubbled cheek.

“Oh babe ... I love you so much ... I'm going to miss you so much too. I get the feeling you sent that guy up top out here ... you'd do something like that ... shoving me straight out of my damn comfort zone because you thought I needed the kick in the ass,” Derek chuckles softly. He looks at the still face. “Guess he lost his mate too. Looks like he was good to you ... he … don't hate me baby ... I bit him. I never meant to ... he was in heat and you were ... oh god, Stiles. I swear I didn't mean it but now ... I have to take care of him. He’ll never be you, babe. No one will ever be _you_. I'll never forget you ... wait for me, huh?” Derek’s voice breaks at the end. When he climbs out, he’s suddenly afraid Jackson heard everything but the omega is back around the front tying the corpses together to make them easier to drag. Derek glances back at the grave. “Try not to drive ‘em nuts up there ok? Use that filter between your brain and mouth …”

Derek wipes at his eyes again and begins to fill in the grave. Jackson walks over just as he finishes. Derek looks over at the omega.

“Thanks … for everything,” Derek says softly.

Jackson nods, staring at the graves. “I couldn’t – I couldn’t bury Lydia … it was in the first few days … when everything was so crazy. She … the fever took her. I didn’t know the new dead turned … after,” Jackson mutters, scuffing his shoe against the ground. “Lyds damn near tore my throat out … I fell down the fucking stairs. Wonder I didn’t break my neck. Just luck that I got to the fireplace poker before she got down to me … and that I hit her first in the head. I wish … I wish I could have done this for her.”

Derek looks sideways at Jackson. He can tell the omega is hurting under the weight of his memories much like Derek. He debates reaching out to the young man but decides against it. He knows he wouldn’t appreciate the gesture right now either.

“You hungry?” Derek asks instead.

Jackson lifts his head with wide eyes. “I’m _starving_!”

Derek gives a faint smile. Jackson's heat and the Infected attack have taken their toll. “Come on, let’s see what I’ve got left in the cold cellar.”

Jackson follows Derek into the house and down into the basement. There is a door leading off to a room that is several degrees cooler than the rest of the house. On shelves lining the small space lie various root veggies such as carrots and potatoes along with cans of soup. Derek sighs.

“Not much, but if you don’t mind cold potatoes . . .”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “I _hate_ cold potatoes, dude. Got any foil and do you have a stove?”

“Uh … yeah, but the soup doesn’t have to be heated …” Derek starts.

Jackson surveys the supply. “It’ll do.”

The omega grabs a pack of beef jerky and a couple of potatoes and carrots. Derek shows him the little cast iron hibachi grill upstairs that he has sitting on a thick board in a small room that was once a closet. The hole in the roof and lack of windows made it seem natural for a kitchen of sorts. Glancing around, Jackson raises an eyebrow.

“This was a _closet_?”

Derek ducks his head. “It was my younger sister’s dressing room.”

Jackson chuckles. “Rich people. Now let’s see how much I remember from Scouts.”

Jackson opens one of the soups and puts several strips of the jerky in it. He takes the foil and carefully makes two packets into which he deftly cuts the carrots and potatoes. He then adds the jerky torn into smaller bits. Thinking a minute, he asks, “Did anything survive in the kitchen? The pantry?”

Derek shrugs and they walk down. Jackson nearly cries when he sees the quantity of dried spices that survived the fire. “Dude, you have a new job … bring all _this_ down to the root cellar for me.” Derek's lips quirk up. Jackson reminds him of Stiles and he feels the same strange desire to make this omega happy.

For now, he grabs the salt, pepper and garlic along with a beautiful container full of dried onions as directed by the omega. As they walk out, Jackson spots more cast iron and grabs a small sauce bowl. He goes back upstairs and Derek follows, curious. He fails to see the need for all this ... he's managed alright with cold soup from a can.

Back in the makeshift ‘kitchen’, Jackson adds the spices to the packets along with a sprinkling of the onions. He adds some of the soup and closes the packets and slides them over the coals which are hot now. He pours the remainder of the soup which is beef barley into the small sauce pan and lets that heat along with a dash of garlic and pepper. The smell is incredible. When the packets are opened, the soup has steamed the vegetables soft and the jerky is easier to chew. It’s nothing gourmet but it’s enough of a change to be good. Jackson smiles as he watches Derek devour the meal. He eats a little slower himself. All the aches of the past two days heat along with the activity today have caught up to the omega. He is suddenly tired and sore. Derek banks the coals because the nights are starting to cool a little in preparation for fall in a month or so. Jackson groans softly as he stretches a little. Looking over at Derek, Jackson decides to breach the topic they are both avoiding.

“So … Derek. Guess you’re my alpha, huh?”

Jackson sighs when Derek chokes on a sip of water.

* * *

_ **CONTINUANCE** _

Jackson groans as the miniscule breakfast he ate comes back up. He notices that even water makes him nauseous lately. Jackson feels a small surge of panic but is able to push it down. If it was the fever that spawned the Nightmare, he'd already be dead – the fever burned through its victims in hours. Most likely one of their scavenged food supplies is off and it’s making him sick. Jackson resigns himself to letting it run its course. He's been dealing with the nausea for about a week so it should be worked out of his system in another day or so.

It’s been a little over two months since he stumbled into Derek Hale’s life and inadvertently became his mate. Since then, they’ve managed to live relatively well together. While touching is difficult to avoid since they live in such close quarters and have technically if not formally mated, Derek hasn’t pressed for more since Jackson’s heat. Jackson is grateful for the considerate alpha but he feels a little put out. Jackson has never wanted for companionship … he used to claim that he was ‘everyone’s type’ before the Nightmare. Even after Lydia claimed him, Jackson made sure not to lose his ‘mojo’. Jackson has never trusted easily. He remembers worrying that Lydia would become tired of him. Derek doesn’t exactly have his pick of the crop but that doesn’t mean he can’t boot Jackson out the door if he finds himself bored with the omega. Jackson knows alpha natures can be fickle.

For himself, Derek is grateful the omega hasn’t pushed for a more intimate relationship just yet. They sleep comfortably curled against each other but there’s no heat. Well … at least not on Jackson’s part. Derek takes care of his own issues alone in the woods when he has to – the omega is gorgeous to look at and it’s very hard to persuade his body not to react. Derek is also very grateful Jackson's previous alpha insisted on sending him to cooking school because the omega has improved the food situation immensely. Derek's concerns, however, are moving beyond the flavor of their food and Jackson's desirability. It will be winter soon and Derek knows they can’t weather it here in the Preserve. If he was alone, he would stay and take his chances. Jackson’s presence, however, brings out old protective alpha instincts and memories of Stiles. Derek broaches the subject with Jackson that night, nervous at what the omega will say.

“So … how attached are you to this place?” Derek says nonchalantly.

Jackson snorts in disbelief and looks around them pointedly. They’ve moved their ‘bed’ into the closet with the grill for warmth. It’s comfortable enough now but when it snows the hole in the roof over them won’t help and there really isn’t another enclosed space remaining in the house.

“Gee, Derek, I don’t know … leave all _this_?” Jackson snarks.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Just a simple answer would be good sometimes, Jax.”

Jackson looks down to hide the heat creeping up his face. Whenever Derek uses the nickname – always in a soft and affectionate voice – it makes him feel warm in a way Jackson doesn’t want to contemplate right now. More surprising is that he would _never_ let Lydia use any of the cute names she devised for him – he remembers telling her it made him feel like a pet. Jackson doubts it’s the mating instinct making him so amenable … after all, he was with Lydia for several years and he never changed his mind on the topic no matter what other whims he caved on.

Clearing his throat, Jackson returns snidely, “Now where would the fun be in just a plain, simple answer, alpha?”

Derek chuckles. Jackson calls him alpha all the time but it doesn’t feel like a slight. Derek senses that the omega only means it in light jest and not as a way of disrespecting Derek. It makes him feel good to know that Jackson trusts him enough to joke with him. He knows Jackson can be a bastard when he chooses … he’s been witness to one or two bitch-fits since they began living together but overall Jackson is far stronger than most omegas Derek’s ever known excepting Stiles. Derek also knows that Jackson doesn’t consider himself good enough for anything. He constantly pushes himself to be faster, better, smarter … Jackson refuses to just accept himself. It frustrates Derek.

“Uh … Derek? I’m assuming there was a _point_ to your question?” Jackson asks.

“I think we need to move into the city,” Derek says, returning to his original topic.

Jackson tenses. “We don’t have to … we can shore up things here … maybe find another remote spot … we could –“

Derek hears the panic building in Jackson’s voice. He moves to sit beside the omega and puts his arm around the young man. Derek knows Jackson has no pleasant memories of his time alone in the city following the Nightmare’s beginning. As a lone omega, Jackson was constantly on the move and on edge because of exactly what drove him into the Preserve – alpha packs. The Nightmare tore apart society on a deeper level than just the dead walking around … alphas, betas, omegas – all need one another. It’s a need deeper than just sex although that’s a lot of it – for most alphas, emotional completeness only comes when they can protect and provide. The Nightmare makes the balance obsolete – Jackson was lucky but Derek guesses there are many omegas less fortunate. After all, if Jackson hadn’t been able to make it to the Preserve, his heat would have forced him to submit to the alphas chasing him. It’s a realization that wakes Jackson up screaming sometimes.

“Jax, you’ve got me now – my scent is all over you … I’d like to see the fuckers that chased you try and do it again,” Derek promises.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “You don’t know what they were like … they were wild dogs … they only stopped because they’re too chicken-shit to come onto the Preserve.”

“Jackson … you survived on your own for six months before that. You’ve kicked ass with the Infected here … and I’ll be right there with you,” Derek reasons.

Jackson knows Derek isn’t going to bend on this one, he can hear it in the alpha’s voice. He’s gotten good at defining the various nuances of his mate’s speech. Jackson knows he could continue to protest but that would only piss off Derek. He isn’t willing to take the chance. With a sigh, Jackson nods.

“Fine … tomorrow let’s inventory and pack. We can set out day after,” Jackson says curtly.

Derek nods. “Good plan … let’s get some sleep.”

Without thought, Derek leans over and presses a kiss to Jackson’s lips. He used to kiss Stiles goodnight … well, actually, he used to kiss Stiles every chance he got. He shares a different relationship with Jackson. They are mates but until the omega feels comfortable with him, Derek isn’t going to push. At least, he didn’t _intend_ to push. Pulling back, he frowns at the floor.

“Sorry, Jax … forgot myself for a sec. I just –“

Derek’s words are lost in Jackson’s mouth. The omega's lips slot over his own, tongue demanding entrance which Derek gladly provides. Derek remembers Jackson's taste from his heat but this is sweeter somehow. He decides to push.

Jackson groans as Derek plunders his mouth. He shudders with the sensation as the alpha licks and nips gently. It feels different from anything he's ever known – even with Lydia. Jackson realizes he wants this ... wants to feel Derek inside him again now that he can participate fully. He feels himself growing slick … knows Derek can scent his arousal. Jackson knows Derek has been restraining himself over the past few weeks. He suddenly wants Derek to stop holding back and he knows how to make that happen.

“ _Alpha --”_ Jackson whispers against Derek's mouth.

A bass growl rumbles through Derek. Jackson pulls off his own shirt and pushes Derek back onto the mattress. Derek runs his hand up the smooth, muscled chest. Jackson swiftly undresses and straddles Derek, naked. Derek studies the blue-green gaze as his thumbs rub over the omega’s hips.

“Are you sure, Jax?” Derek whispers.

Jackson shivers at the nickname. He’s so ready he thinks he could come just listening to Derek’s voice.

“Yes.” Jackson kisses Derek softly. “Want you.” Another chaste kiss.

Derek groans when Jackson leans in and tastes the skin over his windpipe. He lets the omega pull off his shirt, enjoys the feeling as Jackson begins kissing his way down Derek’s torso. When a warm tongue begins to circle his navel, Derek arches up, wanting more. Jackson smiles and his nimble fingers undo Derek's belt and then his jeans. He locks eyes with Derek as he pulls the denim slowly down and off. Derek's socks follow and skin brushes against skin.

Derek remembers Jackson's slender body from the heat. It’s no less beautiful to him now but this time he can actually enjoy it ... he sits up and pulls Jackson to him. The omega groans when Derek bites his chest ... hard enough to bruise but not break skin.

“ _Yes ... please ... Derek ...”_

Derek grins and proceeds to mark Jackson's chest with bites. He thrills in the sounds Jackson makes ... loves the way his omega is coming slowly undone. Jackson gasps at every pinch of Derek's teeth. He tries to stay in control but it's hard and he is quickly losing the will to try.

Jackson looks down at Derek and frames the handsome face with his hands. He revels in the spectacular body that is his mate's. Jackson, of course, _knows_ he looks good. He checks himself in one of the few remaining mirrors within the house every few days. The weight Jackson lost living alone is gradually returning so his already defined muscles look lean instead of stringy. Jackson prides himself on his own physical beauty – a point of excellence he clings to. He's not even really surprised that he landed such a good-looking alpha, even in the middle of the Nightmare.

Still, as always, Jackson refuses to simply accept matters. He needs to convince Derek he should keep him ... that he's the best omega he will ever have. Jackson knows it's not romantic, but nothing about survival ever is.

Jackson brushes back Derek’s sweat damp hair, intending to capture the alpha’s gaze with his own, planning to use every seduction tool he possesses. Instead, he finds himself transfixed and then falling into the hazel-green eyes. The alpha … _his_ alpha’s … eyes are captivating and Jackson can’t look away. Something tugs inside him ... the bond. Jackson fights it for a moment … it’s involuntary and that makes him nervous. He shudders as the pull becomes more insistent. Derek is looking at him with an expression Jackson doesn’t know … true, honest affection. Derek wants him and not just physically. Jackson’s confusion grows. How can Derek really think he wants him? He’s a random omega that got himself trapped during his heat … neither of them really had a choice when they mated – the chemicals flooding their systems took care of any will they might have possessed.

Derek sees the struggle in Jackson’s eyes – the striking turquoise pupils lock onto his own and he can’t seem to look away. Not for the first time, Derek feels a vague sense of irritation at Jackson’s previous alpha. Jackson loved her and Derek thinks she loved the omega in return but she certainly never did anything to break him of this constant need to prove himself the best at everything. The omega’s insecurities run deep. Derek knows Jackson doesn’t trust the mating. His omega most likely thinks Derek was ‘forced’ by Jackson’s heat and his emotions aren’t real. The alpha in him stirs at the thought of proving once and for all that, yes, he _wants_ Jackson. If Derek is entirely honest with himself, he _needs_ Jackson. He intends to _have_ Jackson.

Jackson sees something solidify in Derek’s eyes – something more than desire and lust. He frowns but doesn’t look away. The alpha’s scent is shifting and Jackson feels adrift. Derek smells _mated_ … the alpha is telling Jackson on a very basic level that he wants this – he wants them to belong together.

Derek watches as Jackson’s eyes widen. He knows the omega feels it … the link between them is like two ribbons twining in and around each other. Twist after twist, they are bonding ever closer. Derek sighs and gives in, hoping Jackson will trust for once.

Jackson whimpers softly. He feels the link – he remembers the one he shared with Lydia. It was close and special in its own way. With Lydia, Jackson felt safe and desired. Lydia pushed him almost as hard as he pushes himself but at the end of day, Jackson knew she loved him. Their relationship seemed contentious to outsiders but Jackson remembers the gentleness between them. He misses her soft breath against his chest as she slept. He misses the smell of her strawberry shampoo. Jackson misses the way she always enjoyed dressing him up and showing him off. He complained that he felt like a show dog but Lydia knew he loved it as much as she did. Jackson loves all eyes to be on him when he walks into a room. Lydia was beautiful and Jackson knows he will never forget her but what is forming between himself and Derek is so strong it takes him by surprise. For a moment, Jackson feels like he's betraying Lydia's memory but he releases the guilt when Derek palms the back of his neck and draws him down into another deep kiss. He lets go and grinds down against Derek, making them both moan.

Derek's fingers slide down the sweat-sheened skin of Jackson's spine to pause at his tailbone. He rubs tiny circles there, watching Jackson's face as he swallows larger and larger gulps of air. Derek feels Jackson give into the bond … now Derek’s mate is trying to hold on to some small measure of control over his own body. Jackson doesn’t want to appear completely wanton.

Derek smiles. Unknowingly, Jackson issues a challenge that Derek knows he can win. He can drive the omega over the edge. Derek feels bittersweet at this knowledge – he learned it with Stiles. With a faint apology, Derek pushes thoughts of Stiles aside and focuses on this omega – _his_ omega. Derek's fingers drift into Jackson's cleft and the alpha grins when Jackson releases a wrecked, pleading sound. Jackson arches his back, trying to push Derek's digits inside him.

Instead, Derek continues to rub circles teasingly against Jackson's entrance. The omega keens helplessly and his eyes find Derek's. Derek sees hunger written over Jackson’s expression and in his blown pupils. His mate whimpers.

“ _Derek ... oh god ... please Derek ... want you ... need ...need ...”_ Jackson gasps.

“What do you need, Jax? Tell me ... what do you want ... tell me, omega ...” Derek whispers.

Jackson bites his lower lip and shakes his head. He feels like he’s clinging to the edge of a cliff. The ancient urge to submit is washing over him with every breath. He’s afraid … he’s always been afraid of this – of the helplessness of his nature when confronted with an alpha. Especially an alpha that won’t stop _pushing …_ _“Can't ... can't ... Derek ... uhnnn ...”_

Derek keeps teasing and touching. He can smell the fear below Jackson’s arousal. It’s hard to keep control but Derek won’t force Jackson into this – he wants his mate to trust and relinquish control. “I’ve got you, Jax … tell me what you want. I can keep you like this all night … you’re so wet, Jax … so very wet.”

Jackson whines as his body moves closer and closer to submission. He shivers and tears slide down his cheeks. He’s so afraid he won’t be enough for Derek … so afraid the alpha will use him and leave him. A soft sob escapes him as he strains against his very nature.

Derek croons softly to the omega. He needs Jackson to trust … to believe he can relinquish control and still be safe. “Shh … s’ok, Jax … you’re so beautiful … I want you so much, Jax. You want me too … can smell it … you smell so very good, Jax. So beautiful, my omega …” Jackson groans. He’s pushing back against Derek’s hand, trying to reach farther. More tears.

“… _Derek…_ _you'll leave ..._ _…you won’t want me … won’t stay …”_

Derek smiles inwardly. He knows Jackson’s uncertainty about their relationship preys on the omega. Derek kisses Jackson again as two fingers slide into his mate. The drawn-out groan fills him with a pride he hasn't known since he lost Stiles.

“Look at me, Jax,” Derek orders, his fingers moving in and out of Jackson’s body.

Jackson’s eyes flutter open and he struggles to focus on Derek.

“Who’s your alpha, Jax? Tell me … tell me what you want your alpha to do …” Derek whispers.

Jackson’s eyes slide shut as another wave of pleasure follows Derek’s fingers along his channel. _“You …”_ Jackson whimpers. “ _You’re my alpha … my …”_

Crooking his fingers, Derek strokes gently and feels Jackson's body clench. The omega moves against his hand as his body finds the rhythm and he gives into it. Derek slides another digit into his mate and then a fourth. Jackson's head has fallen back and his hands grip Derek's shoulders tightly.

Derek can smell Jackson's surrender and it pushes against the bond insistently. Pulling his hand out, Derek quickly grips his mate's hips and maneuvers the young man over him, pushing the omega down onto his cock. He doesn’t move immediately, forcing Jackson to look at him with a near-desperate expression.

“I'm going to make you _mine_ , Jax … tell me what you want. _Say it_.”

Jackson whines when Derek fills him. He needs to chase the climax, needs his alpha to chase it with him ... _wants_ his alpha to bring him to completion. Head dropped down, sweat dripping from him, Jackson hears words pouring out of him that he never believed he would say. He pistons on Derek's cock while his voice cracks with desperation.

“ _Want ... want you to fuck me ... please wanna be yours just yours_ _take me take me_ _oh god Derek please don't stop ..._!”

Derek thrusts up into Jackson as his own orgasm claims him. His thoughts disappear into a white static but he knows ... Jackson is his. Completely and absolutely. He'll protect Jackson to his last breath ... even if that means protecting him from himself.

* * *

Derek registers a thumping sound that pulls him from sleep. He throws a hand out and feels only emptiness beside him.

“Jax?”

When they both came down from their first climax, Jackson collapsed onto Derek in an unusual bout of emotion. Everything Jackson couldn't say before came pouring out in that moment ... his grief for his lost mate, his fear of losing Derek, his never-ending need to prove himself – Jackson released it in a strange parallel to Derek’s grief over Stiles. Derek held him tightly and Jackson drifted into a restless sleep afterward, curled against Derek. The alpha’s heart leapt in his chest. It wasn't a formal mating ceremony, but for some reason it felt perfect. When Jackson awoke later, he'd immediately wrapped himself around Derek and they'd spent the next few hours drawing pleasure from each other. Derek repeats it to himself. Jackson is his omega – body and soul. Most alphas would never admit it but Derek knows he belongs to Jackson just as completely. In a world that was anything but safe, he found someone to love. Stiles always said to expect the unexpected. Derek smiles, remembering his late lover's grin.

_Promise I'll be good to him, babe ... just like you'd want. Thank you ... miss you._

Derek blows a soft kiss to the sky and gets up. The coals are glowing ... Jackson must have built up the fire before he left the room. Derek dresses quickly and steps out with a shiver into the bedroom proper. He feels the cold has become sharper overnight. Derek knows they'll have to go into the city soon.

“Jax? Hey, where are you?” Derek whispers.

The groan he hears makes his heart stutter in his chest and he remembers the odd thumps that woke him. “Jax?! Jackson where are you??”

Derek pounds out into the hallway, shouting for his mate. He cares not at all if he calls down every Infected in the forest. Derek comes to a sudden stop at the sight that greets him from the top of the stairway. Jackson lies on his side, curled into a ball at the bottom. Derek takes the steps two at a time to land beside his mate.

“Jackson?!? Jackson! Are you hurt? What --”

Derek hesitates to touch Jackson, not knowing the extent of his injuries.

“D-Derek?” Jackson murmurs, dazed.

“I'm here, I'm here, Jax. Please, babe ... what happened? Where does it hurt ... what can I do?”

“Stop yelling for one,” Jackson groans. “I fell down the fucking stairs ... don't want to get mauled on top of that.”

Derek's mouth closes with a click of teeth. He supports Jackson as his mate slowly sits up. Derek winces at the grimace Jackson displays.

“Are you ok?”

Jackson groans. “I'll be fine, Derek. I was light-headed... tripped over my own two feet.”

Derek frowns. “You've been sick for a week, Jax – is it the ... ?”

“No ... if it was the fever you'd be putting me in the ground already ... it's just food poisoning or something,” Jackson replies, stretching his now aching limbs. He feels the forming bruises but nothing broken.

“Oh come on, Jax ... if it was food poisoning, you'd be sick and dizzy all day long not just in the morn --” Derek's voice breaks off and he gapes at Jackson.

Jackson shakes his head as his thoughts go to the same place as Derek's. “No. no, that's not it ... that _can't_ be it!”

Derek takes hold of Jackson's shoulders. “Jax ... take a deep breath. You haven't had a heat since you got here. And you're not on suppressants, right?”

Jackson groans and runs a hand over his face. “Oh this is just fucking _great_ ... and you _know_ I'm not on suppressants. I was fucking scavenging for more when those alphas scented me and I had to run for it.”

“Jax ... calm down. We can deal with this ...” Derek says.

Jackson looks down at his abdomen, still flat and hard. He considers the situation and nods. “You're right ... we need a supply run. I can probably still find something to force a miscarriage."

Derek blinks in shock. “What? Jax, no! You can't ...”

“Can't? Derek, _think_ ... we can't take care of a pup in the middle of all this!” Jackson hisses. “For fuck's sake, I sneezed too loud the other day and you acted like I opened the front door and let an entire swarm come parading through! Puppies? Not really known for being quiet on demand!”

Derek looks stricken. Jackson's chest grows tight. His alpha is hurting ... Jackson feels the need to calm Derek ... to put his mind at ease. He pushes the feeling aside, he has to keep a clear head even if Derek won't. The alpha looks down at Jackson's torso and makes an aborted reach for him.

"Jax," Derek says hoarsely, pulling his hand back into a clenched fist. " _Please ..._ listen, we'll go into the city and find a good place we can defend. We'll make it work ... somehow. Please don't kill the pup ... _please_.”

Jackson stares at Derek. “We don't even know if the pup will survive once it's born ... the fever ...”

Derek's eyes fall to the ground. “I know, Jax ... but I – do you _want_ pups? I never asked ... never thought about it."

Jackson closes his eyes, but he nods. "Lyds ... she wanted to wait ... said we'd do it when she was ready. What could I do? She was my alpha ... the alpha decides --"

Derek tips Jackson's head up. " _We_ decide, Jax. I just – Stiles and I wanted pups. We had a plan ... we were going to start trying in a year. Then all the shit hit the fan. Jax, please. I want this pup ... can we _try_?"

Jackson looks into the hazel-green eyes that are shining with desperation and hope. Their bond, so newly solidified, makes Jackson want to give into Derek’s will. Jackson wants to believe everything will be ok, but he knows it won't. He looks at Derek and gently brushes his knuckles against the stubbled jaw. Jackson knows the physical contact will make it easier for what he does next.

“Ok ... alright, alright ... we stick to the plan ... we inventory today and leave tomorrow,” Jackson says softly.

Derek wraps his arms tightly around Jackson. “Thank you ... thank you, Jax.”

* * *

Lying in the circle of Derek's arms that night, Jackson hates his earlier lie – but he can't bring a pup into this world. It's not fair ... no pup deserves such an uncertain life. He knows he will lose Derek and that hurts most of all. Jackson has always been strong in his own right – Lydia let him be his own person for which he will always be grateful. Being with Derek gives Jackson a glimpse of what it would mean to have an alpha take care of him. It isn't all bad ... he knows Derek would be one of those overprotective alphas that practically suffocate the omega during pregnancy, but he finds himself thinking that might be ok. He likes Derek's attention ... after the previous night, he feels closer to Derek than he's ever felt to anyone.

Jackson doesn't want to give up being Derek's mate, but there's no way he can hide the way his scent will change when he aborts the pup. He won’t be able to hide that it was deliberately caused and not just nature. Derek will leave him – if he doesn't kill him first. Jackson knows what he's giving up but he won't subject a pup to the Nightmare they live in daily – no matter what Derek says, it doesn't make sense to try.

Running his hand over the strong body beside him, Jackson bites back a sound of pain. With Derek, Jackson has known tenderness, affection ... maybe even love. Jackson curls tighter to Derek and wonders if he will have the courage to do what needs doing. He wipes away the tears that find their way down his cheeks and eventually sleeps.

* * *

Derek motions to Jackson who is hiding in an alleyway behind him. The omega runs to his side and crouches with him. They are hiding against a building in the warehouse district. Derek checks the area again, then looks at Jackson who nods and follows his alpha into the warehouse through a break in the wall. The area is sparsely populated so the Infected are not numerous.

Jackson explores with Derek, searching the space they’ve chosen after days of scouting. It seems a miracle but there is not a sign of Infected or any other breach beyond the one they entered through.

“This will work, Jax ... this will work perfectly,” Derek says with a grin.

Jackson nods. “We need to do a supply run, Derek.”

“I'll go, you need to --”

Jackson frowns. “If you tell me to stay here I swear I will make you eat canned peas for a week!”

Derek gives Jackson a pained look. “Come on, Jax ...”

“No, Derek ... I'm barely two months in ... I can _go_ on a supply run,” Jackson persists.

“You know I could make you stay,” Derek says with a raised eyebrow.

Jackson crosses his arms over his chest, daring the alpha to try compelling him. “Canned. Peas.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Derek sighs.

Jackson grins. “Knew you'd see it my way.”

“Is it going to be like this all the time you're pregnant?”

Jackson refuses to answer. He avoids eye contact and grabs his pack.

* * *

_ **BETRAYAL & CONSEQUENCES** _

Derek rounds the corner to the home and garden section where Jackson is supposed to be. Only his mate is nowhere to be seen or heard … and Derek begins to panic. He knows Jackson is still tense about the pup. He hopes he can persuade his mate to relax. He plans to show him all the defense ideas he has – Jackson is good at thinking over contingencies. Derek will do anything to calm Jackson's mind so they can enjoy the pending addition to their lives. Derek knows he’s probably living in a cloud but he can’t help it. He wants this pup. He wants to see life continue even in this Nightmare. If Jackson says he wants Derek to stay within ten feet of him at all time, Derek thinks he just might do it. He adores his beautiful omega which is a frightening thought in itself. Every time he looks at Jackson, he pictures him rounded with the pup and it makes him weak in the knees.

 _Stiles was right … I am just a marshmallow underneath the grumpiness_.

First, however, Derek wants to locate his mate … and chew him out for wandering off. He shakes his head. Omegas. A sound nearby pulls his attention. Derek makes his way carefully through the store toward the pharmacy. The thought crosses his mind that Jackson might be looking for prenatal vitamins. Derek smiles … Jackson is nothing if not detail-oriented.

* * *

Jackson growls angrily and receives a backhand for it. He falls silent and mentally berates himself for being stupid. Extremely, unforgivably fucking stupid. Jackson tastes blood from where his lip split. He shifts on the chair that he's tied to and gets another backhand.

“Damn it, Harris! Quit marking up the omega!”

He _had_ to sneak off from Derek ... just _had_ to find the stupid pharmacy and go digging for his stupid pills. Then he _had_ to stop and look for more conventional birth control – in the improbable chance that Derek keeps him as a mate, he wants to be ready.

 _Now,_ Jackson thinks miserably, _I'm going to have more sex than I want ... with alphas_ _I_ _definitely_ _do_ _not_ _want._

Jackson knows his captors. They are the same alphas that ran him into the Preserve so many months ago. However fortunate his escape might have turned out to be, Jackson feels no need to express gratitude to them. If he hadn't been fast enough, Jackson knows he would probably have been gang raped and left for the Infected.

“So ... _Matt_ ... _Adrian ..._ _Wesley_ ... still can't get an omega to give it up for you losers?” Jackson taunts, naming the men.

He knew all of them before the Nightmare. They'd all pursued him at one time or another and he'd rebuffed them all. Jackson knows he was brutally unkind about it ... he was an unbelievable asshole in his previous life because he knew he was desirable. He didn’t have to settle for anyone. Of course, that was before the path he'd fashioned for his life took such an immediate left turn into hell. When they surrounded him before, Jackson barely had time to register who they were before he was running for his life. He remembers thinking about parlaying his body into shelter, food and three alphas to protect him, but now he breathes a sigh of belated relief. The trio apparently hadn't done much for themselves in the months since his escape.

“What the fuck? Matt, you said he wouldn't --”

Jackson chuckles as Adrian Harris punches Matt Daehler solidly in the jaw. “He _didn't_ , you asshole ... until you and Lahey just _told_ him!”

Harris hits him again, leaving Jackson blinking. Matt grabs his jaw and forces Jackson to look at him.

“You got lucky before, omega ... wouldn't count on that working again,” Matt hisses.

Jackson snorts. “You _really_ want to let me go, Matty-boy. My mate won't take it well if --”

“If what, omega bitch?” Lahey sneers, leaning close to Jackson's face. “How protective do you think he's going to be when he finds out what you had planned?”

Jackson falls silent and still. They checked his backpack. They found what he'd been hiding ... planning to sneak back to the warehouse. Levonorgestrel pills – Plan B – enough to miscarry the child he carries plus any more he might conceive. He jerks away from Lahey's hand on his cheek.

“Don't worry ... we'll make good use of them,” Matt says. “You want rid of the little bastard you're carrying? Guess what ... so do we – after all, you can't go into heat while you're knocked up, pretty boy.”

Just like that, Jackson's doubts about the pup evaporate. He wants to be with Derek ... he wants to know the child he carries within him. Faced with the death of his pup by another's hand, Jackson feels his omega instincts kick in – alphas are the dominant ones but omegas defending mate and pup are savage. Jackson intends to escape and he doesn't care what he has to do to make that happen.

Considering his situation, Jackson realizes the idiot alphas are thinking with their dicks --- they left his legs free for 'easier access'. Big mistake.

Harris comes close, holding a blister packet. He intends to force feed Jackson the abortion pills. The omega takes his chance. Bringing his legs up, Jackson gets the man in a triangle choke. Jackson struggles as the other two alphas pull his legs apart and force him to release Harris. He knows he can't win against three alphas but he's not going to make it easy for them. Preparing to fight for his pup's life, Jackson freezes when he hears something.

A low growl rumbles through the cold air of the store. Derek. Mate. Protector. Provider. Jackson feels the bond vibrate like a living thing between them. He looks around with the shocked alphas. His entire body thrills at the vision standing before them. His alpha. The sire of the pup he carries.

_God, what was I thinking?_

“Hands off, fuckers -- he's _mine_ ," Derek says with a cold grin.

Jackson watches as Derek charges from the shadows. The three alphas scatter, intending to regroup for a blitz. Derek ignores them and goes straight for Jackson, machete upraised. Jackson has a brief second of concern before Derek uses the blade deftly split the cuff chains holding Jackson to the chair. He grabs Jackson by the wrist and jerks him upright.

“Do not look back ... just _run!_ ” Derek orders.

Jackson hears the implicit command in the alpha's voice and he obeys before he has time to think about it. He races alongside Derek, follows him into the shadows toward the doors and freedom. Jackson hears crashing and breaking glass behind him, then screams filled with raw terror. The unmistakable animal growls of Infected push Jackson to run harder.

Jackson knows what his mate did. Derek used himself as bait and led Infected into the midst of the alphas. He put his life in danger to save Jackson. Jackson feels suddenly sick as he realizes what his fear nearly led him to do – what the consequences nearly were for him and the pup. Derek says nothing, just leads them in a twisting, roundabout path over the rooftops and through various alleyways until they are back at the warehouse. Once there, Derek secures their entrance and goes up to the loft they share. He drops the duffle bag full of supplies he grabbed while Jackson was getting himself taken. Derek also pulls Jackson's backpack off his shoulder and tosses it in front of the omega before going to sit on a crate that serves as table and chair. Jackson looks down at the pack and then at Derek. The alpha isn't looking at him but his body language tells Jackson that he knows exactly what the contents are – and Jackson's heart falls.

“Derek ...”

“I begged you, Jackson ..." Derek whispers.

“I know,” Jackson replies softly.

"If you weren't carrying my pup, we'd be done," Derek says.

Jackson feels the blood rush out of his head. "Derek ... no ... please. I know I fucked up ... but the pup is fine and – and I _want_ it. God, Derek ... alpha ... you _have_ to believe me – I want to know him or her and I want _you_ to be there when they come into the world.”

Derek looks over at his mate. “World isn't any more safe since this morning, Jackson."

Jackson hates hearing Derek speak his name used so formally. He falls to his knees in front of the alpha. "P-please ... I was scared. I thought I was doing the right thing. Please, Derek ... I was wrong. I was _so_ wrong. I know that." Jackson tentatively reaches out but Derek pulls away. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Derek. I want this pup. I want you. I was just scared."

Derek looks at his mate. The omega isn't that much younger than him but right now he seems it. Jackson trembles and his scent is full of fear ... and the pup growing inside him. Derek realizes that Jackson is telling the truth – he wants the pup. He wants Derek. Unfortunately, Jackson's actions have destroyed Derek's trust – and they've broken the alpha's heart. He regards Jackson coldly.

"The only reason I'm still here is because that pup is _mine_. I'll take care of you for the sake of the pup but that's it. I'm your mate only by technicality. When the pup is old enough to travel, I'm leaving with her or him. You can do whatever the hell you want after that."

Jackson sways on his knees. "Derek ..."

"Alpha," Derek says softly.

Jackson swallows. "Wh-what?"

"You can call me alpha from now on ... and you'll be omega to me. Nothing more, nothing less. Understood?"

Jackson fights back the tears that threaten. His old self would have raged right back at the alpha but now ... his heart is shattered and he can't do anything but nod mutely. A shadow falls over Derek's face. The alpha gets up to restock their supplies. He looks over his shoulder.

"Get some rest, omega. If you're going to keep the pup, you're going to make sure _nothing_ happens to endanger it," Derek snarls.

Jackson hangs his head. "Yes, De – alpha."

Derek leaves to find another mattress and puts it on the other side of their sleeping area. Jackson cries himself to sleep that night, careful not to make a sound. When the nightmares come, no one pulls him close in a warm embrace. Jackson curls up underneath the blanket and considers his suddenly very empty world.

* * *

_**FEVER** _

"Damn it, omega ... are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Derek whispers.

Jackson sighs and shifts around to look at his mate who comes up behind him on the roof where he sits scanning the area for Infected or even intruders of the human kind.

"What," he hisses softly in irritation. "I'm sitting down and look! I'm using binoculars so I don't even strain my eyes!"

Derek frowns at his very pregnant mate. Ever since Jackson's abortion attempt months ago, Derek feels as though they cannot get through a day without fighting. Jackson is obstinate and pushes Derek's boundaries constantly.

 _Not_ _'Jackson',_ Derek reminds himself. _He's just the omega carrying my pup. Nothing more._

"Don't try me today, omega. You aren't straining your eyes but you did have to climb a fucking _ladder_ to get up here!" The omega sits on a catwalk that runs the length of the roof cap on the warehouse. A ladder set against the roof angle is the only way to access it. "You were supposed to wake me up for watch ... not go crawling around up here by yourself!"

Jackson's expression shifts to one that Derek knows well. He's about to get an earful.

"Guess what, alpha … I’m not going to go into labor climbing a stupid ladder! Besides, as I have told you repeatedly ... I know how far along I am and I know how to tell if I'm going into labor ... and I am not!" Jackson snarls. "I'm not going to lie around with my feet up because you think I can't carry my own weight."

Derek surges up to Jackson and his face is mere inches from the omega's. "The _only_ thing you need to concern yourself with carrying is my pup, omega. You cook food, you keep our living space clean and you keep my pup safe until term," Derek growls.

The omega shakes slightly ... Derek's words are cold and angry. They pierce the bond like needles. Jackson ducks his head.

"Sorry, alpha. I just ... wanted to help," Jackson whispers.

For a moment, Derek feels sorry for Jackson, but then he recalls that the omega wanted to kill his pup and the emotion fades. "If I needed help, I would ask ... I would ask anyone but you, omega. Now get your ass back inside."

"Yes, alpha." Jackson's voice cracks and tears start pouring down his face. Derek growls and angrily wipes the moisture from his mate's face.

"Stop that until you're back inside – it's below freezing out here, idiot."

Jackson nods tiredly. In truth, he knows he doesn't have the endurance to be out here much anymore – the winter is proving to be a bad one and the cold cuts through even the thick parkas that Derek managed to find for them. He can't seem to stay warm and every bone in his body hurts. He's six months on and every day seems to be a new experiment in weakness. Crawling back inside the warehouse, Jackson builds up the fire in the grill and checks to see that he has what he needs for lunch in a bit. He shivers again and lies down on his mattress. He seems to cry at just about anything these days but Derek’s anger triggers him the quickest. The alpha makes it clear on a daily basis that Jackson is _not_ forgiven.

"Sorry, pup ... I fucked up royally," Jackson says, his voice heavy with tears. He runs a gloved hand over his abdomen. "Your sire is a good guy ... he'll take good care of you, promise. Do me a favor ... you be good. Do whatever he asks, ok? Be strong and for God's sake ... be an alpha. Don't be a fucking useless omega like me.” Jackson swallows hard. “Yeah ... don't be like me.”

Jackson cries softly. He feels like all he does is cry but his heart hasn't stopped breaking since Derek more or less reduced him to walking womb status. He falls asleep with tears still falling.

* * *

Derek sits on the roof and watches the buildings and streets around the warehouse cautiously. He tries not to think about the omega inside ... the one he mated and was so happy with for such a brief time. Jackson looks more and more lost and downtrodden with each passing day. Derek knows he's the reason. He can't back down now. He will see the pup born safely and then he plans to leave for the Preserve and never look back. Derek swallows and feels a familiar pain in his chest when he considers life without Jackson. He wonders if he can raise a pup alone. He wishes things were different ... wishes that Jackson could have trusted him. Derek looks across the cold landscape of buildings. His mother would have chastised him for letting his pride rule his heart – Derek knows Jackson deeply regrets his momentary weakness. The alpha knows his omega was ready to kill to protect the pup in the store.

 _Fuck you, Jackson ... why couldn't you have just_ _trusted_ _me?_ Derek thinks miserably.

Derek knows that losing mate and pup may very well drive Jackson to suicide and he knows he's being a cold-hearted asshole but he ignores that part of his mind. Jackson -- the omega – is strong and resourceful. Derek thinks he will find a way to survive.Unfortunately, Derek's heart does not believe this ... and it is getting harder for the alpha to believe it too.

Derek remains outside for another hour before retreating inside for warmth and something to eat. He and Jackson tend to avoid each other these days unless survival requires them to work together. Meals are one time when they are forced to be in each other's company. Jackson serves Derek his meal and then sits to one side with his own meal. Derek makes him stay within sight so he can confirm that the omega is eating properly. Lately, Derek notices Jackson is forcing the food down. He checks and finds no evidence that Jackson is throwing anything up. Derek hates that things have gotten to this point between them but he refuses to let his guard down again.

Pulling the skylight window shut after he enters, Derek frowns. The telltale odor of cooking is absent and Derek doesn't hear Jackson moving around. His temper flares ... Jackson's attitude has been contentious to say the least. Even if he knows the reason behind it, Derek doesn't intend to let Jackson get away with it. He stalks over to their loft living quarters prepared to drag the omega out of bed or out of whatever book he’s probably reading. When reaches their living area, however, his heart leaps into his throat.

Jackson lays on his mattress, wrapped in his parka and covered by another blanket. As Derek kneels beside the omega, he realizes that his mate's scent is faint ... buried beneath a sour odor that can only be sickness. Pressing the back of his hand against Jackson's forehead, Derek sucks in a surprised breath ... the omega is burning up. He's shaking and mumbling things that don't make much sense, although Derek hears his name more than a few times.

"Jackson! Jackson, damn it, answer me," Derek asks sternly.

The omega opens bloodshot eyes that don't quite focus on the alpha.Jackson whimpers. "...don't be mad ... di'nt mean it ... di'nt ... sorry ... sorry ..."

Derek blinks. Jackson mutters apologies for what Derek can only assume is his attempted abortion of the pup. Four months ago. Jackson quiets as his eyes slide shut. Derek sighs and tucks the blanket around his mate, his heart hammering in his chest. For once, he doesn't have the anger in him to be unkind.

"I'm not mad, Jackson ... just rest, omega. It's ok ... you'll be ok ..."

Derek wonders how true that is.

* * *

It's been two days and Derek cannot get Jackson's fever to go down. The omega is delirious. He shifts between abject misery over losing Derek to fear for the pup. He coughs wetly and so strongly, Derek doesn't know how Jackson's ribs haven't cracked. For all he knows, they have – Jackson hasn't said anything coherent since Derek found him. He talks to people who aren't there ... he talks to the pup ... Jackson's guilt over his actions runs far deeper than Derek suspected. He wakes to hear the omega whispering frantically to the pup. Jackson tells it to do whatever Derek says ... the alpha feels a knot in his throat at the next words.

“...knew i wasn't good 'nuff for you ... he knew ... but you ... you gotta be perfect ... i'm ... loser ... don't be like me ... just forget me ... forget me ...”

Derek realizes why Jackson's spirit has been slowly dying. In the omega's mind, he's lived up to all his imagined failings. Jackson never believed he was good enough ... at anything. Derek's actions have proven beyond all doubt Jackson's fears are true. Derek sits close to Jackson and wishes he knew what to say ... wishes he knew how to span the distance between them. He tries not to notice the omega's weakening voice or that the moments when Jackson is even conscious are growing farther apart.

Early on the morning of the third day, Jackson regains consciousness of a sort. The fever removes the usual Jackson 'filter'. The handsome young man cries and tells Derek repeatedly that he is sorry … that he loves the pup … that he wants to be Derek’s mate forever. Every word is uttered in complete truth ... the omega loves Derek. The helpless rambling touches Derek deeper than he believed possible. His bond aches with needing his omega … needing Jackson. Derek closes his eyes and takes Jackson's hot hand. He presses it against his cheek and feels his own tears fall.

Derek knows he's been an idiot. He loves Jackson more than the air he breathes. He wants to see the blue-green gaze look at him with trust and love. He wants to see his pup in the arms of the omega he loves. He wants forever with Jackson. Derek knows he will do everything in his power to save Jackson. Outside, it begins to snow.

* * *

_**DESPERATION** _

Derek looks down from his vantage point on a fire escape. His desperate supply run for his mate has become perilous. Derek was moving through back alleys when he heard Infected and moved to higher ground. The Infected can climb … at least some of them can … but they won’t unless they see prey. The group Derek avoided have spotted just that – a young man about Jackson’s age from the looks of it. They boy races down the alley on foot. Derek watches and scents the air. He blinks in confusion. He can pick out the faintest scent of another alpha ... much to his surprise it's familiar. Then something else wafts over it and Derek feels his chest tighten – the other scent is very familiar and very impossible. Stiles.

Scott McCall was Stiles’ best friend since they were in diapers. By virtue of doing _everything_ together, their scents blended together and became similar. Derek moves the minute he realizes he knows the young man – he needs to get ahead of Scott and the swarm following him. Scott turns down a dead-end alley, so if he can’t get to Scott first, the kid is dead.

Leaping down to a thin window ledge, Derek whistles sharply. Scott looks up and then back before putting on another burst of speed. He leaps, going half-way up the wall as Derek leans down to latch onto his forearm. He pulls Scott up just as the Infected reach the wall and begin to search for a way up.

Derek drags Scott onto the roof and yells the same command he gave Jackson so many months ago, “Don't look back ... just run!”

Scott follows. He runs until he thinks his lungs will burst in the freezing air. He recognizes Derek once he reaches the roof but there is no time for a reunion. Survival dictates that he simply flee the danger behind him. Derek leads him on a twisting route over the roofs of buildings. Occasionally they drop to the ground and Scott finds himself running through passages he barely knew were there. Finally, Derek stops and jerks his head toward an open skylight on the roof of a warehouse. Scott follows him in and is grateful for a chance to relax and catch his breath.

“You can rest here ... it's secure. I've got to go back out,” Derek says, stomping his feet and heading to the fire to begin building it up.

“What? You're kidding! The swarms will be all over that place,” Scott protests. “You'll never make it through alone.”

Derek looks back at him as the young man follows him into the sleeping area. “I have to try. My mate is sick.”

Scott's eyes widen in shock. “Stiles? Stiles is here?!?”

Pushing past Derek, Scott crouches beside the bed where Jackson is curled up, shivering and muttering. He reaches a hand out and Derek's growl stays him. He blinks at him in confusion. “Wait … is this Jackson Whittemore? Why is Jackson here? Where's Stiles?”

Derek sits beside Jackson and gently runs his fingers through the damp hair. “Stiles ... didn't make it, Scott. I lost ... we got separated the first day. One minute he was running toward me and then there was a swarm,” Derek blinks tears away. “I _tried_ , Scott ... I tried to get to him, I swear I did. I screamed at him to get to the main house. The one in the Preserve ... but when I got there, they were all dead ... the house was burning down ... I had to ... I had to ...”

“You had to stop them from turning after ... I know. I had to ... I had to do it for Allison's mother,” Scott says weakly. “Did Stiles ... was he in the fire?”

“No,” Derek says quietly. He brushes Jackson's forehead tenderly. “He ... I think he went back but he was Infected. I've been living there ... I set traps. I caught him ... he must have stayed nearby. It wasn't Stiles anymore, Scott. Jackson ... Jackson finished it for me.”

Scott bites back a strangled sob. Derek wishes he knew how to comfort the boy. He loved Stiles as much as Derek did. Losing his brother in all but blood cannot be easy … Derek knows since he still grieves for Stiles himself.

“Is ... Jackson's your mate now?” Scott asks hoarsely.

Derek nods. “Long story but he's carrying my pup, Scott. And he's sick ... I _have_ to help him.”

Scott looks at the other alpha. “We can take him back to my camp. Deaton ... he survived. He can help Jackson maybe?”

Derek looks up. “Please ... I'll do anything ...”

Scott snorts. “Stiles was my brother, Derek … that makes you family. Family takes care of family.”

Derek looks down at the omega whimpering in his fever-dreams. He runs a hand over the swollen abdomen and then wipes at his eyes. “This is my family now, Scott. I can’t lose them … I _can’t_.”

“Don’t worry, Derek … we’ll do everything we can,” Scott says, squeezing Derek’s shoulder.

* * *

Scott waves for Derek to remain where he is while he goes into the camp building alone. Derek drops to a crouch, cradling Jackson against him. Jackson's fever is still burning bright ... it's like hugging a flame. Derek presses his forehead against Jackson's hair.

“Don't die on me, Jax. Please ... I'm sorry. Just come back to me ... I was wrong. I can’t lose you … I love you,” Derek whispers. “I love you. I'll never stop saying it if you come back ... I love you.”

Derek looks up at the sound of footsteps. A group of armed men approach with Scott leading them. Derek's heart falls when he sees Stiles' father among them. He clutches Jackson a little closer to him.

John Stilinski looks down at the man who mated his son years ago. He'd been so angry when Derek had taken Stiles during his first heat. Angry at Derek for allowing it to happen and Stiles for making sure it did. Derek was older than Stiles by several years but John’s son had always known his own mind about things and would not be deterred. John had still expected Derek to tire of the younger Stilinski. Instead, the alpha had proven John wrong. He'd been completely devoted to Stiles in every aspect. They sparked off one another, but it was obvious to anyone who paid attention that the two were completely in love. It had reminded John of his own marriage to Stiles' mother.

Now, in an odd twist of fate, Derek was here with a _pregnant_ omega that was _not_ Stiles. “Derek?” John asks.

Derek nods silently. The man approaches and crouches a little ways back from the pair. Derek bites back a growl. Of all people, Derek knows that John will never hurt his mate. John was the sheriff of Beacon Hills _before_ ... he will always protect others. It doesn’t quiet his alpha instincts much.

John sees the pain in Derek’s expression. The omega in his arms is breathing erratically and John suspects a respiratory infection. He notes the way the young alpha is huddled over the omega. They’re bonded if John knows anything about it … and Derek is just as devoted to this omega as he ever was to Stiles. He sighs, knowing he and Derek will have a painful conversation sometime in the future. For now, however, there is a pregnant omega that needs help.

“Come on,” John says softly. “Let's get him inside.”

* * *

Derek carries Jackson into an abandoned apartment complex. They pass several guard stations and finally reach the upper floors. Deaton, a man who was once a veterinarian is now a healer of sorts for the camp of survivors. He frowns when he looks down at Jackson's limp form laid on a bed.

“How far?”

Derek swallows. “Six months or so ... the fever started a few days ago. I haven't been able to break it.”

Deaton nods. “It's pneumonia, we’ve had a bad time with it here in camp. I can treat it with antibiotics. But Derek ... you should know that it could cause complications with the pregnancy.”

Derek looks down at the pale, sweat-sheened face of his mate. “I just want him to be ok, Deaton. I can't lose him.”

Deaton regards Derek steadily. “Get some rest ... I'll take care of your mate. Someone will get you if anything ... happens.”

When Derek protests, John puts a hand on his arm. “Derek, you won’t be any good to him exhausted. You won’t be far and once you’ve rested, you can be with him. He’ll need your strength.”

Derek hangs his head and nods. He leans over and brushes his lips against Jackson’s searing forehead.

“I love you, Jax,” he whispers.

* * *

Derek wakes with a jerk. He runs his hand over his face and through his hair. He gradually reorients himself. The room he's in is small – the double bed takes up most of the floor space. There's a desk and a chair. A Coleman lamp sits on it with a small book of matches beside it. There's also a bowl with water and a kitchen towel with sunflowers on the edge. Derek gets up and looks out the window. He can see the street below along with several lookouts at several spots. Turning back to the desk, Derek splashes cold water on his face with a gasp. He runs damp hands through his hair to settle it down. Living rough for so long ... this is practically a luxury spa for Derek. He smiles, thinking Jackson would love it too.

“Jax ...” Derek murmurs.

A knock at the door pulls him out of his thoughts. He opens it and finds John Stilinski standing there.

“Uh ... wanted to see if you were up ... there's breakfast if you want any,” the ex-sheriff says.

Derek nods. “I want to see Jackson first ... please?”

John leads Derek to what was once the living room of the apartment. Deaton is there with three scavenged hospital beds. Jackson lies in one. Derek moves to his mate's side immediately. He touches Jackson's arm and is surprised to find it warm, but not blazing. Derek looks up at the older man who has a gentle almost-smile on his face.

“He's responding to the antibiotics. The fever is coming down ... I hope it breaks today.”

“After a few hours? I didn’t think they’d work so quickly?” Derek asks.

Deaton looks over at John and they share a smile. He looks back at Derek with a knowing look. “You've been asleep for nearly two days, Derek.”

Derek's mouth opens in shock. “Two days?”

“You were exhausted, Derek. I couldn't even get you to wake up to eat, so ...” Deaton motions to Derek's arm.

Derek looks down and realizes that there is a bandage covering the puncture site for an I.V. He runs his fingers over it. Derek looks up at Deaton.

“Thank you ... especially for Jax,” Derek says.

Deaton nods. “He's sleeping. Get something to eat ... I'll find you if he wakes.”

Derek leans over and kisses Jackson's forehead, glad to find it cooler than he remembers it. “I'll be back soon, babe.” He looks back to Deaton. “The pup?”

“Pup is fine from what I can tell,” comes a female voice.

Derek turns to see Scott's mother, Melissa. She smiles broadly and walks over to hug Derek. “Melissa ... ?” he stammers. He returns the hug tighter than he intends. “It's great to see you.”

“And you, Derek. I was so sorry to hear about Stiles,” Melissa says softly. “I loved that kid.”

Derek looks down at Jackson's hand. He runs his fingertips over the slender bones. “Me too, Melissa. Me too.”

* * *

John leads Derek down the hall to another apartment that's been filled with tables as a sort of mess hall. He looks at the plate he's handed with some shock.

“Is that – are those _sausage links_?!”

John chuckles. “We've got _all_ the amenities here.”

Derek eats the breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and sausage. For a moment he feels like a normal person just having breakfast before starting his day. John sits across from him with a mug of coffee. He hands another one to Derek.

“Sorry, no milk but we have powdered creamer and sugar,” John says.

Derek sips at the hot drink and makes an embarrassing groan. “God I've missed that ... Jax was always after me to find some when we came back into the city. I wouldn't let him have any because of the pup.”

“Derek ... Jackson ... talked while you were asleep. A lot of it didn't make sense but one thing did. He kept asking you to forgive him and saying that he was sorry, he didn't mean it,” John says.

Derek puts the cup down and feels heat creep up his neck. “I ... lost my temper a few months ago. When we learned he was pregnant ... Jax – Jackson – didn't want to have it. He said he'd keep it for me but then he tried to find something to make himself miscarry. He changed his mind but I thought I’d never forgive him. I was so mad. I was pretty awful to him.”

“Stiles said you had a temper,” John says.

Derek nods. “Stiles never took my anger seriously ... he just waited me out and eventually I got over whatever set me off in the first place,” Derek smiles ruefully. “I miss him so much, John. Everyday.”

“What happened, Derek? Why ... why wasn't he with you?”

Derek sets the mug down. His hands shake. “The first day ... when it started spreading like wildfire and the swarms were everywhere ... I went to get him from the campus. I had the Jeep ... he was running across the quad to me and then a swarm came out of one of the buildings. He ... I yelled ... told him to get to the house in the Preserve. I thought it was remote enough nothing would get out there. I never could find him ... the house was burning when I got home. I lost everyone ... had to – put them down afterward.”

John sighs knowingly. “It’s never easy ... had to do it myself far too many times for people I knew and then for people who couldn’t do it for their own loved ones. Scott said he's buried out there?”

Derek nods. “Jackson ... I set traps and Stiles was in one the morning after Jackson's heat. Jax did what I couldn't do. If he hadn't been there ... I would have cut Stiles down and let him take me.”

John winces. “Stiles wouldn’t have wanted you to give up like that. Wait ... did you say 'heat'?”

“Yeah,” Derek replies sheepishly. “Jax ran out of suppressants ... he was chased into the Preserve by three alphas. He got caught in one of my traps ... went into heat while he was hanging there. I'd been without Stiles for six months ... didn't have a damn chance against it.”

John sighs and shakes his head. “I'm glad ... glad Stiles is buried. At peace. God ... my boy ...”

Derek watches the man across from him grieve. He wishes he was better at comforting, but Stiles was the only one who could ever make him hug in public. Derek has no idea how Jackson will be around others. A thought occurs to him and he reaches across to Stiles’ father. “John ... please don't think I betrayed Stiles on purpose. I wouldn’t have but Jax --”

John Stilinski wipes his eyes and gives another long, watery sigh. “Derek ... I _am_ old enough to know how an omega in heat can affect an alpha separated from his mate. Besides, you know that if Stiles had still been alive – _really_ alive ... you wouldn't have mated Jackson during the heat. It wouldn't have taken.”

Derek bites back a sob. “I know ... I didn't want to think about it ... but I knew when I woke up ... I knew Stiles was gone. My Stiles ...”

This time John watches the tears fall from Derek’s eyes. He puts his hand over Derek’s and grips tightly. “Stiles loved you, Derek ... and you know how he believed. He would have wanted you to keep fighting ... keep living. And the pup ... you two wanted a family. Now you have one ... Stiles would have wanted you to be happy and in love. I think you are.”

Derek gulps back tears. “I do .. I do love Jax. I'm sorry ...”

“Don't apologize to me, Derek. Don't ever apologize for having found someone to love in all this ... _ever_.” John says sternly.

Derek looks up and wipes his eyes. “Have you? I thought I scented ...”

“Melissa?”

Derek nods.

“Yeah ... she and Scott arrived not long after we started this place. We were working together every single day … two betas ... probably one of the most boring pairings in the world.”

Derek chuckles. “Love is love ... that's what Stiles always said.”

“Yep. Seconds?”

Derek's eyes widened. “Can I?”

* * *

After eating, Derek goes back to sit with Jackson. He watches the sun travel the floor and talks to Deaton about the camp. Scott worked for Deaton once upon a time and thus Deaton knew Stiles. He assures Derek that Jackson is a fighter and so is the pup. Derek relaxes for the first time in many months. That afternoon, the omega wakes. The odd turquoise gaze focuses on Derek and widens.

“Der – alpha?” Jackson croaks.

Derek feels a pain in his chest at the title. He swallows and smiles down at his mate.

“Shh ... don't talk, Jax. You had pneumonia ... you're gonna have to rest a while to get over it.”

“P-pup?” Jackson asks, his fear overriding Derek’s admonition of silence.

“The puppy is fine ... Jax ... I'm so sorry, babe,” Derek whispers. “I love you ... please forgive me … please.”

Jackson cries silently while Derek covers his forehead and freckled nose with kisses. Jackson cannot remember being happier – he is mated to a gorgeous man and he carries said man’s pup. Derek has forgiven him … he loves hearing his nickname again. He falls asleep knowing Derek will be there when he wakes up.

* * *

_ **NEW LIFE** _

“Derek!”

Derek jerks around, nearly dropping the load of wood he carries. It’s been four days since Jackson’s fever broke and the omega is gradually regaining his strength. Derek visits him every chance he gets but now that his mate is stable, Derek volunteers around camp. Today, he’s chopping wood. Derek looks at John with a panicked expression.

“Jax?”

“The pup ... he's gone into early labor. You need to come now.”

Derek outruns John to Jackson's bedside. The omega's eyes are wide and full of pain.

“Derek ...?”

Deaton is examining Jackson carefully. Derek brushes Jackson's hair back and kisses his forehead before sliding his hand down to interlace with his mate’s.

“I'm here ... I'm here, Jax.”

Jackson stiffens in pain at each contraction. He’s weak from the pneumonia and Derek eventually ends up moving behind Jackson on the raised bed. He supports his omega back to chest. When Deaton asks him to push, Derek uses his body and hands to help Jackson bear down. The omega is too weak to even scream, but he releases long moans of agony. Derek can only scent his mate and his focus his completely on Jackson. Every other alpha in the building has been warned to stay out of the apartment. Melissa and another beta named Tara assist Deaton. Derek murmurs steadily in Jackson’s ear.

“Love you, Jax. You’re doing great … this pup is so lucky to have you for a dad ... you're so strong Jax ... so strong ...”

Jackson turns his head slightly. “Overkill, alpha ... overkill ...” The omega whispers faintly.

John chuckles. Jackson glares – the omega is feeling particularly territorial about his pup and alpha – but says nothing because a wave of a pain surges through him. He moans and trembles, his head falling back against Derek’s shoulder. “Oh God I can’t do this … Derek … make it stop ... please make it stop …”

Derek wishes he had a way to draw the pain from Jackson’s tortured body. Their situation is such that whatever normal pain mitigation Jackson would have received isn’t available. The omega is experiencing everything with no buffer. Derek decides he will never, ever mock his mate’s pain threshold. He suspects if their positions were reversed he’d be screaming the roof down. Derek sees Deaton make a hand gesture. He strokes his hands up and down Jackson’s arms. “Ok, babe … one more push … you’re almost there … you can do this, Jax ... I'm right here ... come on, handsome ... let's meet our puppy …”

The wail that escapes Jackson cuts straight through Derek's control. He whispers frantic words of love in his mate's ear as the weakened body jerks and convulses against him. Jackson collapses against Derek following a long push. Derek presses kisses against Jackson’s sweat damp hair and watches as Deaton emerges with the pup in hand. Derek gasps. The pup is tiny ... premature.

Jackson whimpers when he sees the pup not moving. Melissa takes the pup, moving to one side with Deaton. Together, they clean the little one and Deaton gently massages the small body. Derek feels tears slide down his face as a soft sound finally emerges. The pup is alive.

Deaton comes back to them with a little bundle. “It's a girl.”

Jackson is too weak to hold the pup so Derek takes her. His arms wrap around Jackson so the pup rests against his mate’s chest. The omega looks at the little girl with unmasked adoration.

“Derek ... she's beautiful,” Jackson says softly.

“Just like you,” Derek replies.

Jackson gives a tired snort at the mush but he doesn’t dispute it. The omega fades quickly, thoroughly exhausted. Deaton puts the pup in a bassinet and swaddles her in warm blankets and a tiny oxygen tube is gently taped to the baby. They do not have an incubator so the pup will need constant attention and care. Derek knows he’ll face whatever he has to in order to keep the pup and her omega parent safe and well. She is small and perfect with her miniscule button nose and Cupid’s bow lips. Deaton explains that for some time yet, the only exertion either the pup or Jackson need to have is feeding. Both must rest to keep up their strength and fend off any infections – that word sends Derek into a panic. John gives Derek a stern talking to about being strong for his family … like a father to his son. Derek appreciates it deeply even if he growls through most of it.

* * *

When Jackson wakes, Derek slides in beside him with the pup. For all his effort at avoiding ‘mush’, Jackson sheds silent tears as he regards his daughter. She fits in one of Derek’s hands and weighs next to nothing. Before the Nightmare, up to 80% of babies born this premature survived. Since the Nightmare, Jackson knows the percentage is far lower. Deaton eases their fears.

“She needs to know she is safe and loved. I think you two can handle that much … the rest is just biology. Keep her warm, keep her fed and her body will handle it from there. It’s out of our hands beyond the small things. Oxygen is most important because her lungs aren’t done developing. There are several search parties out looking for extra tanks now. We have people working on getting electricity available. If we can do that, then an oxygen concentrator can be used.” Deaton smiles at the mates. “Have faith … she’s the first newborn in our camp. Everyone is dedicated to her survival.”

Derek looks up as Melissa enters. Her gentle smile has been a balm to his nerves throughout everything. He never really noticed her before beyond what Stiles mentioned. Now he sees a strong woman who survived as a single mother before the Nightmare and kept her family whole afterward. She’s definitely a force to be reckoned with. Now Melissa walks up and holds out a small item. Jackson feels fresh tears running down his face as he realizes it is a tiny cap.

“Oh don’t you start that!” Melissa protests half-heartedly as her own eyes tear. “It’s from one of the other mothers in camp. She’s about four months along and hasn’t stopped knitting! She made this when your labor started.”

Derek takes the little purple creation of yarn and is surprised to find it very, very soft. Melissa places it on the pup and smiles. It has a tiny flower as part of the pattern and Derek thinks his pup will never wear anything as beautiful again.

“Thank you,” Jackson whispers.

Melissa walks over and kisses Jackson on the cheek. “She’s a lucky little girl to be so loved. You created a perfect thing.”

Jackson blinks and realizes that he believes her. Derek presses his nose against his mate’s hair. Melissa could not have said anything better to Jackson. He smells the slight tang of uncertainty evaporate – Jackson has to be the best at everything and in this, he’s succeeded beyond all expectations. He had a little help, but Derek did not carry her safely within himself. He knows from her omega parent she will inherit a determination that will allow her to defeat all manner of trials. Derek kisses Jackson’s temple and feels happier than he has in a very long time.

* * *

_ **THREE YEARS LATER** _

“Un'ka Scott!”

Derek carries his daughter, Asha Lyds Hale, on his shoulders as he walks through the street. Her little hand waves frantically as Scott approaches with his mate, Allison. Allison waves back, one hand over her swollen midsection. Derek smiles at her, but keeps his hands on his daughter. Scott's pup is due in a week or so and the young man is feeling his alpha instincts very strongly. Any other alpha will be considered a threat if they are not careful – as it is, Scott growls at nearly everyone who comes near Allison.

Scott takes Asha from Derek. She proceeds to babble about her daddy not feeling good and needing to be by himself with papa until he gets better. Allison giggles at Derek’s blush. Scott grins.

“This is your first, um … well since Asha was born, right?” Scott asks.

Derek nods. Asha had health issues through the first two years of life so Jackson and Derek decided to use suppressants to prevent heats and birth control to control possible pregnancy. Asha is a strong and vibrant child now and they both feel the time is right to try again.

Derek feels the pull to be with his mate growing almost by the minute but he forces himself to be polite. “Asha is so excited to be with her 'aunt' and 'uncle' for a week, Jackson nearly brought her over early!”

Allison laughs. “We're always glad to have her, Derek! Besides ... our little one is going to need a big sister soon.”

Derek kisses his daughter goodbye. Her dark, braided hair makes the turquoise eyes she inherited from Jackson pop. Derek loves watching his omega and little girl enter a room. Instantly, they command the attention of every eye in the place. People take long looks at the two beautiful beings in their midst. Derek refuses to strut, but he does feel a strong sense of pride about his family. Jackson knows this and inevitably they end up leaving any gathering early so that Derek can show his appreciation to the mate he adores.

The thought makes Derek long for Jackson and so he bids Scott and Allison farewell and walks back to the rooms he and Jackson share. He notes that the lookouts closest to his home are all betas – the work of John Stilinski no doubt. The man is thoughtful in this manner and not just for Derek’s family.

A thick wall now encloses the area of Beacon Hills Derek and Jackson live in – built since they first arrived. Refugees are constantly arriving and already another, smaller group has broken off to begin another community nearby. Life is taking on a new semblance of normal although the first year or so was very hard.

The place in the Preserve where Derek buried his family has become an unofficial cemetery. A university friend of Stiles’ named Isaac has taken it upon himself to drive a backhoe up to the property. When people locate loved ones, he gives them a proper burial. He spends his time creating headstones from rocks and other natural materials. Derek knows it means much to the survivors that their loved ones know some form of dignity.

Jackson and Derek located Lydia when the omega was strong enough. It was an emotional week but knowing she is buried and he can visit whenever he wishes helped Jackson heal. His survivor’s guilt faded and now he helps others deal with their own.

Everyone in the little community contributes somehow. Derek does guard duty every other day. Jackson discovers a good teaching ability and assists with the growing school and the new sports program – lacrosse, of course. He also helps in the kitchens from time to time because he enjoys cooking. Lookouts and guards are posted in strategic positions keep watch for intruders – human and Infected. It's a tenuous safety since the Infected continue to appear, but it is something. Rooftop gardens appear everywhere so no one has to worry about scavenging for food. Livestock is kept in a nearby meadow – again watched and guarded from the Infected. It’s a good life and no one takes it for granted.

* * *

Derek scents his mate the closer he gets to his home and it is enough to make him forget about anything and everything. He wants to be with Jackson ... he wants to be moving inside Jackson.

Opening the door and carefully locking it behind him, Derek walks to the bedroom. The sight that greets him takes his breath away. Jackson lays on the bed, naked and writhing in the throes of his heat. He looks at his mate and the blue-green eyes darken even farther in desire.

Jackson reaches toward Derek and the alpha takes the invitation willingly.

Derek undresses watching Jackson's eyes the entire time. The pupils are blown and his mate's breath comes in short gasps. He moves to the bed and kneels just beside Jackson. He studies his mate's body, laid out for him.

Carrying Asha put new stretch marks on the pale skin, but Derek does not think it detracts from his mate's beauty. With food plentiful, Jackson is back to a healthy weight. The lean musculature moves beneath the skin Derek wants to kiss.

“Alpha ...” Jackson says helplessly. “Please ...”

Derek slides his hand along Jackson's leg and encloses his swollen cock. Jackson keens and arches his back into the touch, fisting the sheets.

“You're so beautiful, Jax. I love you so much ...” Derek whispers. Jackson twists restlessly at Derek's voice.

“ _Derek_ ... _love you ... need you ...”_

Derek smiles and kisses Jackson as his hand slowly pumps then slides farther down into Jackson’s cleft. His fingers dip inside Jackson and the young man whimpers. Derek uses the slick to ease his hand's movements up and down on Jackson's cock. His mate is too close and he comes after only a few moments of Derek's touch. Derek doesn't mind ... he shifts position and leans down to take his mate's softening member in his mouth. Jackson's voice goes up an octave along with his pleas as Derek's tongue and teeth and lips bring him to hardness again. Derek presses soft kisses to another scar on the inside of Jackson’s thigh … his original mating mark. Derek smiles as Jackson whimpers when his lips brush the sensitive skin. Derek doesn’t resent the mark … it is part of his omega’s past. A sign that he’s been loved before and cherished. Derek mentally promises Lydia to care for her mate as she would have … he thinks she hears him and is pleased.

“You taste so good, Jax,” Derek whispers as he puts the two fingers still moist with Jackson's slick and come into his mouth. Jackson releases a sound of pure wantonness and Derek moves to bracket his omega’s body.

Derek slides into Jackson easily. He feels his mate wrap strong legs around him, pulling his body flush to Jackson's. He smiles and kisses Jackson deeply. Derek explores his mate's mouth as he did the night they were together after the first heat.

Derek comes hard inside his mate and almost immediately turns Jackson over onto all fours. He presses his lips against a scar on Jackson's back. He remembers giving the young omega the bite. Derek remembers being near-horrified that he'd mated Jackson during the omega's heat. Now he enjoys the moans that Jackson makes over and over as Derek traces the scar with his tongue. He slides into the omega again, knowing the odds are in their favor that Jackson will be pregnant by the time they are finished. Derek loves the thought of seeing Jackson growing rounder with their pup again ... this time, Derek will be there for his mate to support and love him.

“I love you, Jax ... love that you're mine ... all mine.”

Jackson arches up against Derek's body and groans as his mate’s knot begins to expand. “ _love you, Derek ... alpha ... yours ... all yours ... uh_ _nn_ _...”_

Lying beside Jackson later, Derek continues to whisper soft words promising to love Jackson for all the years they have left with one another. Jackson returns the words just as sincerely.

Derek knows he’s lucky to have known two loves in his lifetime. Jackson knows he’s fortunate to have found someone like Derek – the last person he would have ever believed could love him. With Derek’s arms around him, Jackson thinks back to a promise he made to Stiles just before he ended the young man’s life. He promised to take care of Derek and be the best omega he could possibly be for Stiles’ mate. When Derek had relegated him to ‘omega’, Jackson had begged Stiles’ forgiveness and promised to protect the pup with his life. Now he promises to be the omega Stiles’ never had a chance to be – to bring as many pups as Derek wants into the world and to love every one of them. Jackson knows Stiles is smiling somewhere. The two mates fade into sleep and dreams of the life ahead.

The world outside fell to pieces and dissolved into a Nightmare but mankind has always been good at picking up the pieces and creating something new.


End file.
